Jardín del Amor aino
by SoraLove
Summary: Hiei esta preocupado, pues una batalla se a desatado en la fortaleza de Yomi y no hay rastro de Kurama por ningun lado, leanlo plis... es triste, HieiXKurama TERMINADO


**"JARDÍN DEL AMOR" (Aino)**

por.- Paola Monserrath Ortíz Parra **"Soralove"**

Comentarios: este fic es de Kurama X Hiei... mas no tiene un final muy feliz que digamos, casi mis fics de esta pareja tienen finales poco felices... pero igual quería ponerlo, jaja es un episodio nada mas... estoy calentando para dentro de poco hacer unos largo y esta termine bien jaja... le dedico este fic a todas las que aman esta bella pareja y mi querida amiga Hikura Jaganshi (jacke-san HOLAAAAAAA, suerte en todos tus fics)

Desperté repentinamente al escuchar una explosión, ahora que vivo en el Makai mi tranquilidad se ha ido, me acerco a la ventana del gran castillo de Mukuro y observo como se estaba efectuando una batalla en el reino de Yomi. Aun que para mi la vida de ese Insignificante sujeto no me importaba, mi mente pensaba en alguien mas, que también estaba en ese reino, esa persona a estado ocupando mis pensamientos día y noche desde que me aleje de él; es como si lo extrañase... o quizás... sea algo diferente...

**_-Hiei, prepárate hay conflicto en la fortaleza de Yomi... e iremos atacar de inmediato, será mejor que cojas tu katana y vengas conmigo-_**

al ver a la mujer de rostro cubierto, la mayor parte, me dispuse a seguirla. Desde que vine a entrenar en el castillo de Mukuro me he vuelto mas fuerte y no deseaba nada mas que ver derrotado a ese demonio de seis orejas; no obstante también quería ver como se encontraba esa persona. En el momento que llegamos a Gandara me percate que mas que pelea era rebelión, los mismos habitantes de ese reino se enfrentaban a los guardias del lugar. Todo eso fue una masacre y entre mas demonios veía tirados en el piso desangrándose mi corazón latía con mas rapidez al pensar que la persona que estaba buscando ahora se encontraba...muer... Tonterías aquella persona es muy fuerte y no se dejaría vencer por tan poco.

**_-Mukuro, será mejor que nos separemos... yo ire por la parte superior del castillo y buscare a Yomi a darle muerte... mientras que tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca-_**

**_-enserio-_**me mira fijamente**_- sabes... puedo saber si estas mintiendo, te examine detenidamente Koorime así que... no puedes engañarme._**

**_-A que te refieres- _**la mire frunciendo el seño**_- ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a traicionar y que ayudare a Yomi? Debes estar Loca Mukuro por que..._**

**_-Yo... no me refería a eso- _**se da media vuelta y se aleja lentamente**_- Hiei... saluda de mi parte al kitsune de ojos de esmeralda-_**dándome una sonrisa, desaparece entre la multitud.

Esa mujer es muy entrometida, especialmente en mis cosas, además era cierto, ella se percato de mis recuerdos... todo lo relacionado conmigo ella lo sabe, Yukina, Shigure, Yatsude... Kurama, Mukuro averiguó como fue mi pasado y en especial se intereso en saber como conocí a ese Estúpido Kitsune... a Kurama.

El me interesa mucho para ser franco es el único amigo que poseo, admito que me puse triste al alejarme del ningenkai donde el habita y decirle que no volvería nunca. Aun recuerdo las palabras de ese kitsune que no se quiso despedir de mi...

"**_Hiei... reconsidera por favor... realmente no deseo dejar de verte ya que yo... te... considero alguien muy especial para mi" _**También recuerdo como mis ojos mostraban cierta tristeza al ver a Kurama así, casi llorando realmente le dolía que yo me alejara, nunca antes alguien se había interesado en mi de esa manera. Pero pensé que era otro de sus Estúpidos arranques de Sentimientos Ningens y me fui.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver un hermoso jardín en medio del pasillo del castillo de Yomi, era una variedad de flores, tanto del Makai como del Nigenkai, de inmediato supe que esto había sido obra de Kurama. Corrí con mas rapidez y entre mas me adentraba al jardín mas me costaba permanecer ileso, ya que las flores tenían espinas realmente grandes, era como una barrera tratando de proteger algo.

De pronto una enredadera me capturo y me elevo, aun que para mi fue fácil salir de eso gracias a mi Katana, ya libre caí en un lugar aun mas bello y hay se encontraba Kurama totalmente herido y desangrándose; me acerque y trate de hablar con el cuando abrió sus ojos y me vio de inmediato se acercó a mi pecho y se recostó, ahora que lo pienso Kurama es la única persona que puede hacer tal cosa sin que yo me enoje o termine eliminándolo... y no se por que con Kurama todo es distinto, le pregunte que es lo que había sucedido y el con algo de dificultad me respondió.

**_-Lo que paso... fue que el pueblo se revelo a las... ordenes de yomi y por eso... atacaron el lugar... muchas personas han muerto y se... que esta batalla no llegara a nada... pero no pude enfrentarme a todos ellos... y cuando un Demonio se dispuso atacarme Yomi se interpuso al golpe y esta muy herido de... gravedad... él y Shura han escapado..._**

_**-ESE MALDITO TE DEJO...**_

**_-No, yo le pedí a Yoda que se llevara a Yomi y shura, quienes estaban inconscientes y le dije... que yo Solo podría proteger la fortaleza- _**sonríe y me mira**_- pero tal parece que no fue así... que vergüenza debo ocasionar en este momento... ya no soy Yoko y por eso mi fuerza es menor... pero mi voluntad aun esta intacta... me protegí en este jardín y me dispuse a esperar mi Muerte._**

Ante esas palabras me enoje con el kitsune y lo tome de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente le dije que no volviera a decir ese tipo de Estupideces; el me miro y con la misma ternura que siempre ponía a los demás, me dijo que había sido muy feliz por haberme conocido, como si de una despedida se tratara. me preocupe mas y nuevamente le Grite que se dejara de fanfarronear y se pusiera de pie como siempre lo hacia. Nuevamente sentía algo extraño en mi interior, no deseaba que Kurama sufriera de ninguna manera solo quería verlo contento como siempre y además tenia unas grandes ganas de poder... Kurama no me dejo seguir pensando ya que el cumplió mi deseo, se me acerco y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos... ese gesto lo había visto en varios Ningens y me producía repugnancia pero en esos momentos fue el mayor de los placeres que pude experimentar.

El aroma de kurama se hacia presente en mi cuerpo, sus labios eran delicados como una rosa, su lengua buscaba dentro de mi y yo solo le abrazaba y acercaba cada vez mas; no quería que esa sensación terminara pero... kurama paro el beso ,así dicen llamarle, y me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y acercándose a mi oído me dijo...

**_-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo... y ahora que pude probar el sabor de tus labios y hundirme en tus bellos rubíes ,sus ojos, no queda ningún asunto pendiente... puedo irme tranquilo y siempre estarás presente en mi... Adiós._**

Al terminar la frase sentí como el poder espiritual de kurama se desvaneció y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil al igual que yo ante ese suceso, lo mire y no podia creerlo... la persona que mas he querido había muerto en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada, lagrimas se derramaron y de inmediato se convirtieron en perlas negras, era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien y maldije el momento en que no le demostré mis sentimientos hacia kurama, El fuego se hizo presente en el castillo y en vez de escapar del lugar me quede hay sentado abrazando el cuerpo de Mi Kitsune y poder morir y estar a su lado... aun que sea verlo una vez mas... solo eso quería...

Y Gracias a Enma-sama eso se me cumplió...

FIN.


End file.
